Do You
by D.G. Ling
Summary: Yamato attempts to do somthing he might regret.Will Sora be able to help him,what happens when she loses her way,what is the mystery behind her.The darkness is back!.Sorato and hints of Koumi.with actionadventure in later chapters
1. First attempt

A/N:Hey,sorry if this suck,it's my first fic so I'm kinda nervous.Well this is in the digiworld when their 11.Charecters pov,of course Yama and Sora .Man can I even get more nervous than this,I'm just babbleing now.Anyway I altered it a little.

Yamato:You got that right.Plus people can hate your stuff and this could be the end of your writeing carre.

FB:Geez Thanks for the confidence boost.

Sora:mumbing about how Yamato can be an baka at times like right now.

Disclaimer:Same same,I don't own digimon or any of it's characters,If I did,the season 1 and 2 charecters would still be on T.V in a new season showing 01 charecters through high school.

T.K:Are you going through the fic or not?

FB:When did you get here?Oh we'll get to that later,now on to the fic P.S.Sorry for the spelling and_ this_ means their thinking in Nobody's Pov

Yamato's Pov

_My mind's made up,tonight I'll just disapear.They don't need me,T.K grown up and dosen't need me to protect him anymore.I just cause trouble to them,they'll do much better without me.No one need's me,exspessally her.Her,the girl that stolen my heart.Funny,I never been the type of person to belive in love,but then,she changed everything.Sora,to me,she's an angel.She's the only one that understands me compleately,and supports me on my desicions.Don't get me wrong,Gabumon's a great friend and all yet Sora can somehow sense what he can't.She can tell when I'm lying,and can snap me out of things,she can read me like a book by looking at my eyes an expressions.Her beauty is a plus but I don't care about that,it's her mind and personality that I like about her.A tough and clever girl she is,rare to find these days,understanding to.She doesen't squel on me and isn't trying to be my friend so she can get close to me for or judge me for my looks or outsidepersonality like most people do.When I look around I can see that she stands out from the rest...kinda like me.But what does it matter,she'll never like a guy like me,and I just cause pain to my parents.I'm so sick of comeing home to see my that I'm alone,again.Life just never goes my way.People would be happier if I was gone out of their lives._At that last thought he began to stand up and walk up to the edge of the cliff far away from everyone else.He had ran away from the rest of the gang a few hours earlier and without Gabumon too.He puposley left Gabumon there so no one could stop him.He was about to jump off but"YAMATO"a voice called out his name,he immedietly knew who the voice belonged to._Sora_

Sora's Pov

_I can't belive Yamato's going through this.I care to much about him to let him throw his life away like that._She ran so hard to find Yamato that her breathing was pounding like a hard drum.He had ran away fron the group a while ago without takeing Gabumon with him.He's been distenceing himself even more lately and just got into anotherfight with Tai,only this time...it was serious._How could Tai do something like that.I know he like that at times but this time he's gone too far!_Tai ang Matt went through another fist fight,arguing .Tai was in a bad mood and decided to take it out in the rest of the D.Ds,Mostly Matt scince he was considerd his rival.He soon was badmouthing Yamato about why he wasn't like more like him and was so secretive all the time,and all that kinda a stuff.It was too much for Yama,so he left..As soon as he left I was about to go after him but Tai moved his anger on to me._Badmouthig me after Yamato,You don't know what we went thruogh.Taichi Kaiyama you've gone too far,you don't even know how much I'm the same as Matt.When you hurt him with your words you also insult me._I then stop all thoughts and concentrated on finding Yamato.Then I saw something from the corner of my eye.Yamato was walking towards the edge of the cliff !I then turned and ran towords him."YAMATO"I yelled with all my might.

Nobody's pov

Silence engulfed them both and time had soon come to a halt.Both just stood their,stareing at each other with serious/surprised expressions.It was like a still painting,neither of them dareing to move or speak.It soon seemed like everything disappeared,the cliff,the sun the forest.Everything was black except for each other in their eyes.Not one,nothing else excisted but each other.Thoughts ran wildly through their heads.

Yamato's Pov

What is she doing here,or mostly of all...why is she here?I felt like running up to her,pulling her in his arms,and telling her how much he loved her.But that wasn't possible._The gang probably told her to get me._The thought of them rubbing their happiness in his face stung him greatly."Sora,why did you come here?"I finally spoke up,my saphire blue eyes never leaving her ruby red.She gave me a stern look."I came to look for you and stop you from doing anything you might regret".she answerd softly."Oh"was all I could slip out of my mouth.Silence beheld us again.Then she spoke again,and this time I had no idea how to answer."I saw you almost jump off,why?"

Sora's Pov

I already knew why he did that but I just had to ask him to see how he would react."It was because you wanted to get away from everyone permentally and that was the only way you could have done it here.I'm right aren't I."I answered for him.He had a shoked expression on his face and I knew I was right.He then looked down to his boots as it were the most intresting thing in the world."yeah"escaped from his lips and then the silence came back.My heart was beating twice as fast from being next to him like this and the silence betwen us."Your right,that was the reason"he broke the silence."Yama,therewas other things you could have done.Don't mind what Tai said,he dosen't know anything about you."I tried to make him feel better but he just seem to ignore me.

Nobody's Pov

"What do you know,you never been through what I have!You would never understand!"Yamato yelled"Yamato,your sounding like Tai right now.I don't want to,but I will use force to snap you out of it."Sora said in a calm yet serious voice.The Tai comment got to him."I'm sorry,it seems that I even hurt you.I always hurt everyone around me,espesally the ones that I care for about most."Yamato said,his voice cracking and started looking down again.Sora's facial exprssion threaten to soften but she still kept a stern face."Oh Yamato."Sora's face may have been serious but her eyes and voice were filled with pain.This made tears threaten to fall from Yamato's eyes even more but he couldn't break down crying in front of her.He didn't want her pity,he wanted her love and she him but to scared too scared to tell each other."I'm so sorry for this Sora.I'll leave you now and never come back."He told her sadly."Yama you can't do that,everyone needs you.Your an important member of the team and you always will be.No one can replace you."Sora said softly her voice now compassinte and understanding takeing a few steps closer than him,trying to stop him from going.He knew he had to get away from her soon or else he would never be able to leave,the look in her eyes made it harder for him to even think about leaving.But it was too late,his feet were glued to the ground he was standing on refuseing to leave this auburn haired angel like this.Warm firey ruby red eyes glimmering with all sorts of mixed feeling and one that he just couldn't make out that caught his breath._Does she feel the same way about me as I her._He wondered."Yama."the word escaped her lips."don't go"."Sora"his voice cracked as he broke down into her arm,tears threatning to fall.

F.B:Well that's enough for one chapter.

T.K:WHAT! Thats all there is.I thought you would do more than that.

F.B:What are you doing here anyway?

T.K:To make My brother and Sora to admit that they like each other.

Sora&Yama:...

F.B,I promise I'll get the next chap out soon.

Yama:What did you do to me anyway?I'm all dramatic.

F.B:It will get better,I promise.

Sora:Please R&R,It's her first fic.


	2. Explanations

Do You

F.B:Hey,I'm back with the next chap.Sorry to leave you a clifhanger there,evil aren't I.Well hope this makes you happy Sora's-evil-twin.I'M UPDATEING,and it's only 1 day later.

Hikari:So get on with it.

F.B:What are you...You teamed up with T.K to play matchmaker haven't you?

Hikari:Yep,wanna join?

F.B:You need to ask?I'm in.

Yama:STOP INTERFERING WITH MY LOVE LIFE!

T.K:_whispers to Hikari and F.B._He just wants to have her to himself and romance her so she'll like him more.

Hikari/FB:Heehee

Sora:_Blush_...

Yama:Just get on with the fic.

FB:This chapter will be what is happening back at the campsite and how everybody else is dealing with this.

Sora:Special thanks to KoumiLoccness for the first reveiws and yes their is gonna be some Koumi,but just hints.

Tai's pov

It's all my fault.I just got really streased and then got into a fight with Matt.Man,I shouldn't have said all those stuff to him and how he wasn't a good older brother.It's not like he asked for his parent's divorce.Now he's gone,ran away,I must have said something that got to him really hard.Geez I'm a baka,he's my best friend and I hurt him badly.Worst off all right after he left I moved over to my other best friend,Sora.Geez,I never relize how much she's like Yamato.I just had to mentioion her dad.I never knew anything about her home life after all these years,why does she get so upset about her father?It doesn't matter now,Sora has gone to find Yamato while I just stay here and sulk.The others must be really mad at me for this.Baka baka baka.I can't belive I just hurt my two best friends in the world in the worst way possible.Why me?

Izzy's pov

"Oh,I'm so worried about them Izzy.Do you think something horrible happened to them".His crush agonized.

"I'm sure it their fine Mimi.They probably just need some time away from everyone for a while."I explained to keep her from worring.Keeping my head behind my laptop screen.

"I know,but I can't help worring,I mean what if they be attacked by some digimon or have been captured?I mean they don't have their digimon with them."

I could feel my cheeks burning up but tried to keep my voice normal.

"Mimi I know that your scared if anything happened to our friends but if someting did,we would hear it."

"I hope your right Izzy,I hope your right."

Gabumon's pov

"When will Yamato come back Gabumon?He's been gone a really long time."

"Don't worry T.K he'll be fine.He's with Sora so she'll take care of him."

"But what if he decided to leave us again?What if Sora's going too.They both seemed really mad at Tai.This isn't the first time she ran away fom the group either."It was gonna take awhile to get him to calm down.He was afraid that his brother was going to leave him again and Sora too.I was about to answer but Byo interupted.

"Would Matt leave you after all that we went through."

"I hope not Bi,I hope Sora can stop him from anything he might regret.Or he her.I just don't want my brother or Sora leave me.Matt just came back to me and Sora's like the sister I never had."

"I'm sure their both fine T.K"I answered.

"Hey look,their coming!"yelled out Byomon.She was right.There was Sora walking back with Yamato over her shoulders uncouis!

"Hey everybody,their back and somthing seems wrong with Matt!" I yelled out.

"Huh,what happened to you guys?"asked Mimi.

"I'm so sorry Matt,Sora."came out of Tai's lips.Sora just kept quiet and her head down to the ground like she didn't hear him.She just kept walking straight ahead and laid Yamato down on his sleeping bag.

"He's fine,just a little tired.Some rest and he'll be feeling better soon."She told us more to herself,still not facing anyone else.She started to get up and walk away.

"Sora were are you going?You just got back."Joe asked.She didn't say anything and continued walking ahead not making eye contact with anyone.

"Sora are you even listining to us!'asked Hikari.

"I'm going away for a little while,take care of yourselves and Yamato."She finally spoke up.

"Sora what do you think your doing,this isn't the solution."Izzy's voice was raising a little.

"I just need a break from everyone and clear my mind."She answered.This statement surprised everyone but Byomon for a moment.

"But you seemed to be so well Sora,why do you need to get away from us?"asked Augumon.Tai's face was impatient for an answer.She still didn't make eye contact with anyone and started to walk away again.

"Sora please don't go!"pleaded T.K."Don't you want to be with us any more,don't you like us."His eyes were watery with fresh tears.

"Please don't go Sora we all need you."Hikari joined with T.K,afraid that Sora had started to doubt herself again.Her eyes too were watering.

"I just need some alone time,everyone does how I'm I so diffrent!"She answered in a seriuos type of tone.With that she started to waqlk away again.

"Byomon do something."pleaded Patamon.

"There's nothing to be done."answered Byomon.

"You have to,I can't stand Sora leaving."said a teary eye Mimi.

"There's just some thing that she has to settle on her own."Byomon answered once again.

Just then Tai had grabbed Sora by the wrist and didn't seemthat Sora was going anywhere.

"Let me go Tai."She said in a stern voice.

"Why are you doing this to everyone,look if it's about what I said this afternoon I'm sorry so lets just forget it."yelled Tai.Though We couldn't see Sora's face she seemed mad.

"THERE ARE JUST SOME THINGS THAT CAN'T BE FORGOTTEN SO EASILY AND THAT'S NOT THE MAIN REASON I'M GOING FOR AWHILE,SO RELISE METHIS INSTENSE!

"Sora you can handle this another way!"he yelled

**POUND!**

Sora had just punched Tai square in the face and knocked him near unchonchicness.

"You have no idea what it's like Kaiyama or anybody else."Her eyes now facing us and burning with a rage.With that she turned away and ran staight ahead without looking back.Her digimon companion soaring right behind her.To stay beside her human no matter what.They never looked back,not even once and no one moved for a long time.Just watching the young girl and digimon escape from them in the night sky.

FB:Thats enough for today,and sorry to leave you hanging.How everything went will be in the next chapter.Sorry if it was confusing to anyone.

Yamato:Yeah!Sora hot him sqaure in the face way to go.

Sora:Very dramatic.

T.K:_comes out of hdeing._Will you two just admit that you like each other already!

Hikari:_bonks T.K._You ruinded it!

T.K:Opps

Yamato/Soa:_sweatdrops._

FB:Well I'll get the next chap out as soon as possible so R&R.Not bad for my first fic ehh.


	3. authors note,help!

Cody499:Yeah I changed my name,this is an authors note since my computer frized up I couldn't update a thing and a virus erased what I already have.

I also need help on the fic since I forgot what I wrote and am having a wrters block on this so if you have any ideas,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,send me some ideas if you want the fic to be finnished.

Special thanks to my reveiwers.Please send me any ideas you have for this fic,even if its the first idea that pops in your head.Thank you.


	4. Waking up

Cody:Sorry I haven't updated this I finally got over the writing block,with no further delay on to the fic.P.S:I'll be using the english names since they're shorter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobodys pov.

It was morning and Sora's actions last night was as blurry as a dream,yet stung her teamates harshly.Everyone was still too in shock to do anything,it was like a force held them to their spots when when she ran,and its affect was still there.Not even Izzy could figure out the real reason for Soras outburst.All they could do was wait for Matt to regain conchessness(can't spell that)and hopefully know what was going on with her.The only sound that could be heard was Matts breathing and Mimis,T.K,and Karis sniffling from crying.The Digimon the same as their partners.Finally,Matt seemed to be awakening,Joe,who's turn was to watch him called out to the others.

"Hey guys,I think he's finally waking up."the others rushed to his side.

"Matt are you okay?"asked the younger of the blond brothers in a stuffy type of voice due to the earlyer waterworks.The elder one had groggoly opened his eyelids but they instintly widened as he jumped up,emerging from a tired looking face too one that looked like he had seen a goast.

"Where's Sora!"he exclaimed.His breathing heavy,he didn't even hear his own brother...it had to be serious if even T.Ks voice couldn't break though.

"Where's Sora!"he repeated only more harshly.It took awhile till his words got into their brains.

"She left,just last night.We couldn't stop her."replied Gabuman in sad tone.(Cody:thought I left the digimon out didn't ya?I'm ruining the mood so I'll shut up now.)So they explained what happened the night before and how Sora left the group.

"Perhaps you can explain to us about Soras behaver,you were the last with her."saiid Izzy.Suddenlly Tai roughly grabbed Matt by the shirt and pulled him up.

"What did you do to Sora you snake!"hissed Tai.Matt's eyes turned from concern for Sora to pure hatetred aiming directly at the bushy headed boy.If looks could kill,the whole Digital world would be in oblivion by now.(Cody:that mad huh.audience:ya think!)

"So your putting the blame on me huh,making me look like the bad guy so you can take all the glory pretending to be the hero,WHEN ALL ALONG THE REAL VILLAN WAS YOU!"screamed out Matt,such venom in his voice paralized eveyone around.Even Tai was taken back,in all the fights they had,not once was his voice filled with such hatetred or this powerful.Tai was at a loss for words while the other were watching with their mouths open.

"Me?"asked Tai,the words more of surprise then questioning.

"Don't play dumb with me Yamichi!All the times you badmouth or make fun off people really left their toll,and then after that you act like your a saint and everythings normal putting all your filth on me and anyone else that would stand in your way!"Matts breathing was ragged from all the yelling but his still burned with a saphire blue flame filled with anger,but deep down...there was soul shattering pain.

"I wasn't the only target to the darkness and pain,I wasn't the only one with family problems .Sora was too,the darkness also chose her.(think the cave of darkness and everyone belived only Matt went through that besides Joe and T.K)We were both victems of unimaginable pain;AND ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE IT WORSE,HITTING TWO BIRD WITH ONE STONE!"Matt finished,walking to the side of them camp with Gagumon beside him sitting down with his head glued to the ground.Leaving Tai things to think about and the others even more of a surprise to recover from.Still they wanted to hear more,for each secret or emotion reaveled another clue was found in their mysterious puzzle.

"Matt,would you mind telling us what happend while you two were alone?"asked Tentamon.All were wondering,hoping to help,this would be off very much help to them but Tai who was still off thinking about Matts words.

"You guys wouldn't understand."replaid Matt,his voice in a depressing tone.

"It would help us alot to find Sora and whatever the darkness is."added Joe.Those words ran through his mind,the thought of finally finding the real mystery of redheaded tomboy was too much for him or anyone for the matter of fact to resist.

"Please tell us Matt,we all want to help you and Sora with the darkness,please I miss Sora so much and I don't want her or any of us to get hurt."pleaded Mimi,seeing that Matt hadn't spoken yet.Finally after much asking,more like begging,from his friends he caved in.

'Fine,but only if it will help."answered Matt.

"Course it will Matt,you can coun't on us."replaid Gomamon,it seemed that the cheer has finally reaturned and spreding through the digidestind.

"Yay,oh boy!"giggled Mimi,so happy that she didn't relize she was hugging,very tightly may I add,our favorite 11 year old genious.(you gotta know this one)

"Hey Gatomon,I have a riddle for ya."said patamon in jocking matter.

"Yeah,what is is Patamon,I'm ready."replied Gatomon.

"Okay.What's red and blue all over,loving it and dieing at the same time and is in lalaland?"asked the little bat-pig.

"Hmm,is it a new digimon with a weird attack?"answered Gatomon.

"Nope."chuckled Patamon.

Is it a wilting flower?"Gatamon answered again.

"Nope."laughed Patamon.

"Is it Izzy right this moment being sqeezed to death by his girrrrrrlfrrrriend,dreaming of a wedding with him in a body cast?"mocked Gatomon.Both Digimon looked at one another counting in their heads,3...2...1.

"HAHHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"The whole gang was getting cheered up to prepare for the story ahead,even Matt let out a chuckle,everyone almost forgeting about the situation,till...

"Everyone happy enough that they won't faint from the story?"asked Matt in a serious tone.The whole gang had become serious again,they had there cheeing up to be prepred for the tale ahead.Of course right after Mimi let go of Izzy,as much to his disappointment he needed to hear the story seriously...and needed to breathe even more.(Cody:that's one deadly attack alright,'The Hug Of Doom').

"Well,here it goes."Matt replied.

_Flashback_

_"You don't understand Sora!You don't understand,no one does."Matt yelled a whisper._

_"Do you really think I wouldn't get it,I was a victem of the Darkness too,I know the feeling.Like you there's dark secrets that I hide from others.she replied.Just then a darl mist seemed to surround them,it was suffincating._

_"What's going on!"asked Matt in confusion._

_"Have you forgotten me already,such a shame."a deep voice said.As it spoke them same thoughts ran through the two digidestends.'It can;t be...'._

_"Oh but it is,I'm back but this time,I'm ready..."menical laughter filled the air as the two children ponder on their thoughts.Wrong move,as they left their defenses open._

_"Black Nightmare!"the voice called out.As a flashing black light hit them,Matt taking more of the attack then Sorabeing in front and all.Their eyes beame dull,but the air was filled thick,with their silent screams,as a attack so torcherous brought old memories back to the suface.Everything turnded black,but the past was playing itself through their minds,unable to turn back..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cody:So there's chapter 3,hoped you enjoyed it.Please review.I'll get chapter 4 out as soon as I can,I promise,but the more review the faster then next chapter comes out.


End file.
